creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Man in the Image
It all started on Wednesday, October 23, 1:00 p.m. I came home early because every Periodicals, it's early dismissal. It was a bright noon and I was alone. I was so excited because it will be a chance for me to read a bunch of Creepypastas. While reading a Creepypasta about Jeff The Killer, I remembered something, One week before our Periodicals, a friend asked me to search a picture on Google, it was a picture of a man with gouged out eyes, Glasgow smile, no nose, no ear standing between two trees. It is not that scary but since I feel a little bit unnerved from reading that Creepypasta, I closed it down immediately and returned to reading the Creepypasta I mentioned. After reading the creepypasta, I played Marvel: Avengers Alliance ( which is a real game for some who don't know ). I played the song Grind With Me ( which also a real song ) to break the deafening silence. Because of too much playing, I didn't notice the time. It was already 6:00 p.m. I haven't studied yet for tomorrow's test but, since I really don't care about the test tomorrow, I continued playing. After 2 hours, I remembered that I still need to feed the dogs outside our house, so, I prepared their food, heated it up, went outside and fed them. But, before going inside, I felt a soft breeze of wind on the back of my neck and, I felt a strange presence near me so, I turned my head to the left, slowly moved my eyes and stared at the banana trees on our backyard. I saw a man-like figure between two trees. I felt uneasy so, I convinced myself that my brain is fooling me because I'm already tired. I went inside our house fast and sat on the chair in front of my computer. I listened to some pop music, rap, any fast-paced music just to take my mind off the thing I saw awhile ago. After forgetting about that, I went to sleep because I'm already tired and it's already late. I closed my eyes and slept. But, after how many hours, I woke up and I saw myself on a dark room, lying on the floor. Since it's a dark room, it's hard for me to see things but, I saw a figure near the door which is far away from me. I tried focusing on it, but, I can't see the figure clearly.I tried opening the lamp beside me but, I forgot, I don't have any lamp. All I have is the switch for the light bulb. So, I opened it and, alas, the figure near the door vanished like a bubble. So, I said to myself to take my mind off it and continue my sleep. The next day, same routine, same doing and I went to sleep. The thing that happened to me yesterday, happened to me again, but this time the figure is a little bit closer, but still, it's hard for me to see the figure clearly, so tried opening the switch near me and, alas, it vanished again. So, the next two days is still the same but the figure became closer and closer. Until, the last day. I fed the dogs, but this time, the man-like figure that I saw on our backyard didn't appeared. So, I went inside, played games and went to sleep. This time I woke up in a red room, nothing in it, no door, no window, just a light bulb above me. I inspected the whole room, up,down,left,right. Then, I saw a writing on the wall, it says "blink 10 times!". So I did. I blinked 9 and after blinking ten times, SHIT THE FIGURE! IT'S THE SAME MAN IN THE PICTURE! IT'S IN FRONT OF ME! GOUGED OUT EYES, NO NOSE, NO EARS, GLASGLOW SMILE! IT SCREAMED SO LOUD, I WOKE UP! I TRIED LOOKING AROUND, UP,DOWN,LEFT! I SCREAMED AFTER LOOKING ON MY RIGHT, IT'S THERE! AFTER SCREAMING FOR I THINK 10 SECONDS, I FROZE, I DIDN'T MOVE A MUSCLE, I JUST STARED AT THAT FACE FOR 7 SECOND BEFORE FAINTING! I woke up after 3 days ( it's what the doctor said to me ), my hands are shaky, my vocal cords are severed and my whole body is still sweaty. The doctor said to me that everything will be okay after a few days. So I tried to remember what happened, but, I couldn't. I tried asking my friends what happened but, they don't know. I said to them, to leave me first alone for few minutes so I can think properly. They left me alone and I tried to remember what happened. Because of remembering too much, I fell asleep. After a few hours, I woke up again, and I was surprised that IT'S THE SAME RED ROOM I WOKE UP ON THE LAST DAY! THE MAN.....IT WAS IN FRONT OF ME! LAUGHING AT ME WHILE LOOKING AT ME SUFFER FROM FEAR! UNTIL I WOKE UP, my friend beside me, comforting me and telling me to be alright. Now, the man isn't hunting me anymore. So, I everything's back to normal. Now, that's the story of the Man in the Image Category:Beings